


Pumpkin Carving

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: Got7 Rare Pair Bingo [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blood, Cute, Fluff, Got7 rare pair bingo, Humor, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Yugbum - Freeform, halloween themed, jb/yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: In which Yugyeom tries to act mature to impress Jaebum and Jaebum just wants his mischievous maknae (and sorta crush) back.Pumpkin carving to the rescue.Short and Fluffy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.  
> There are no plots anymore.

“I can’t believe we got stuck at the dorms carving, while the others are all outside.” Jaebum grumbled, as he scooped out the inside from another pumpkin, cringing at the squelch noise it made.

Yugyeom shrugged. “Well, they went out to get more pumpkins, so they should be back in a while.” He said in a placating tone. He decided to leave out the part where he wished that they would take a long time so that he and Jaebum could spend more time together. Some things were better left unsaid.

Jaebum looked at Yugyeom seriously, the intensity of this gaze making the younger’s palms slightly sweaty. “Jackson went with them.” He deadpanned.

Yugyeom looked at Jaebum questioningly, silently urging the elder to finish his sentence.

“They’re definitely messing about somewhere.” Jaebum concluded with an exasperated sigh.

Yugyeom let out a small laugh at Jaebum’s exasperation before going back to his carving silently.

He observed the leader out of the corner of his eye in a fashion he sincerely hoped was discreet enough. Ever since he had come to terms with his crush on Jaebum, Yugyeom had been trying to act more mature around the leader. After all, Jaebum was closest to Jinyoung, who was undoubtedly the most mature amongst them and Jaebum was most exasperated by Jackson, the most immature. He hoped Jaebum would notice the change and start to see him as ideal boyfriend material.

Jaebum forced himself not to turn as he felt Yugyeom’s gaze on him for what seemed like the 100th time since they had started carving. He wondered what was going through the younger’s head. The maknae was usually mischievous and full of sass but over the past couple of weeks, he had been acting subdued and stranger, this behaviour was only around Jaebum. One moment he would be loudly cackling sprawled on the couch Bambam, and as soon as Jaebum entered his laugh would be quieter and his posture straighter. Jaebum considered asking the younger what was wrong outright, but he knew that wouldn’t work. When it came to certain things, Yugyeom was like a young colt, outright confrontation would just make him skittish. Jaebum would have to tread lightly if he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Yugyeom tried to take his thoughts away from Jaebum as he looked everywhere except at Jaebum. He looked at the bowl of pumpkin insides and thought about throwing it at Jackson. The elder had scared Yugyeom the other day by putting a skeleton in his closet and Yugyeom was on a mission for revenge. But then he thought of what Jaebum would say and he decided against it. Lost in his thoughts, Yugyeom didn’t notice that his fingers were in the path of the knife.

“Ah!”

Jaebum started at Yugyeom’s cry of pain. He turned sharply “Yugyeom-ah, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just a small cut.” Yugyeom said nonchalantly.

“It’s bleeding.” Jaebum pointed. “Wait here; I’ll go get the bandages.”

When Jaebum returned he was slightly puzzled by the sight of Yugyeom, holding his thumb downwards causing the blood to drip against the floor. The younger’s eyes were sparkling with mischief. A sight Jaebum hadn’t seen for weeks, frankly he had missed that face.

“Yugyeom-ah, what’s going on?” he asked cautiously, more afraid of dulling the sparkle in Yugyeom’s eyes than the fact that his fellow group member was dripping blood on the floor.

“This is the perfect revenge. I can leave a trail of blood and we can all pretend that we don’t see it to freak out Jackson-hyung.” Yugyeom said excitedly.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at the younger’s excitement, though internally he was happy that the younger had given up on his serious act. “Don’t you think fake blood would be better for that?” he asked.

Yugyeom shook his head “That’s too much effort, plus this is the real thing.” He said gleefully, as he started to run down the hall, leaving a trail of blood behind.

“Yugyeom-ah, come back!” Jaebum called out,

Yugyeom leaned against Jackson’s table, out of breath, he thought about extending the trail but before he could run again, Jaebum had already closed in on him, trapping him against the table with his body.

“Got you” Jaebum proclaimed triumphantly, not noticing how compromising their position was.

Yugyeom flushed as Jaebum started to wrap his wound, his calloused fingers holding Yugyeom’s palm gently.

“Is it too tight?” he asked, not looking up.

Yugyeom shook his head “No, it’s okay.” He said.

“Does it hurt?” Jaebum asked.

Yugyeom shrugged. “Just a little bit. You know my mom used to say that kissing a wound was the best way to make it heal quickly. I wish there was still someone who would kiss my wounds.” Yugyeom said absent-mindedly, not realizing the implications of his words.

Before he could process what was happening, Jaebum had already bent down, softly pressing his lips against the wound in a butterfly kiss. Before Yugyeom could pinch himself (because there was no way this was actually happening) Jaebum leaned in closer.

“Be careful what you wish for.” The leader whispered huskily, his breath ghosting the shell of Yugyeom’s ear. He turned around and walked back to the living room where they had been carving, leaving Yugyeom in the kitchen, as the younger did his best tomato impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hey guys, if you're interested do check out ultravioletrainbow's [ Got7 Rare Pair Bingo ](http://got7rarepair.tumblr.com/) It's a lot of fun and promotion of rare pairs is always fun. <3  
> YO PEOPLE CHECK THE COMMENTS FOR ULTRAVIOLETRAINBOWS' AMAZING FANART OF FLUSHED JAEBUM~~~~~~  
> Bye~


End file.
